


【带卡】一念之间

by orphalese



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphalese/pseuds/orphalese
Summary: 如果带土没有被嘴遁
Relationships: 带卡
Kudos: 23





	【带卡】一念之间

chapter1  
  
  
他挥开了那双伸向自己的手。  
  
  
原本动摇的目光逐渐坚定，仿佛石头投进水面，激起涟漪和波纹，但最终归于平静。他对着眼前面容沉稳的鸣人道：“你不必多言了，我不会去你那一边。”  
  
  
“月之眼计划就要实现了，你阻止不了，也没有人能够阻止。”  
  
  
鸣人看着目光冷寂的带土，蹙起了眉毛：“你在承认你是带土，承认你的梦想之后仍然执意如此吗？”  
  
  
带土不再犹疑，他的沉默只有一瞬间，下一刻，他的身体便动了起来，出招如电，巨大的查克拉从他身体力释放出来，将这精神世界的联系斩断。  
  
  
他们进行的这段对话无人知晓，对于在场的忍者们来说，两人之间进行的这番精神较量只在弹指之间。  
  
  
鸣人缓缓的睁眼，他冲旁边的佐助点了点头——在刚才带土袭向他的那凌厉的一招，是佐助用须佐挡下来的。  
  
  
佐助只是静静地观察着局势，对鸣人的谢意并不搭理，这种掩护几乎成为了一种本能。  
  
  
从树干那里长出的树枝像是触手那样铺天盖地的疯长过来，佐助反应极快带着对方跳到高空，在躲过这轮攻击后，他面色平静地道： “你和他对话了？”  
  
  
“嗯，我刚才查克拉和他的连接了，进入了他的精神世界。”鸣人解释道。  
  
  
佐助这才看着鸣人道：“你和他说了什么？他看起来疯得更厉害了。”  
  
  
——攻击比前几次都要来的迅速猛烈且范围极广。  
  
  
鸣人皱着眉瘪着嘴，一脸怏怏地道：“我看到了他的过往。他不该是这样的，他不该选择在这条路继续走下去，这是错误的，为什么他在认识这点，甚至承认他放不下过去后仍然要坚持如此？”  
  
  
佐助带着他在空中分来跳起，一边应付那横冲直撞的树枝，一边对鸣人道：“你还是和以前一样啰嗦。”  
  
  
“他是敌人，和他打就是了，何必废话。”  
  
  
鸣人见眼前树枝避无可避，这才打起精神，从刚才的事情中恢复过来，他冲佐助道：“先不说这个了！我们先把眼前这东西解决掉。”  
  
  
两人已是十分默契，对彼此的想法几乎了如指掌，对视了一眼后，两人的查克拉便以惊人的速度蹿升，金光熠熠的九尾发出清啸，须佐和它融为一体，像铠甲一般套在它身上。  
  
  
须佐九尾手持长剑，所挥之处那树枝尽数被斩断。带土浮在空中，高高地俯视着下面那些奋战的忍者们，他的表情毫无动容，就像是被碾平的白纸，只剩下空洞。  
  
  
他转为攻击型态，召唤出数量更多更为兽头树状枝桠，一举向忍联的方向攻去。周身黑色的尾兽玉聚集在一起，形成巨大的玉状球体，随着他的意志，那球体仿佛流火坠地一般地飞速，冲着鸣人和佐助那个方向，毫不留情地的轰袭而去。  
  
  
巨大的爆炸声和摩擦碰撞的声音在远处炸响，带土仰起头，看向那笔直伸向天空待放地的花苞，月光照在那花苞之上，仿佛流泻着银光。带土站在花叶之下的阴影里，他的目光虔诚而肃穆——  
  
  
“还有两分钟。”  
  
  
chapter2  
  
  
神威空间里，矩形石柱错落堆叠，石台空旷而冰冷，只有一个人的身影。  
  
  
卡卡西强撑着站了起来，他的查克拉几乎耗尽，虽然勉强将大的伤口简单的缝合住了，但过量的失血仍然使他动作迟缓而吃力。  
  
  
——但有一件事，在这最后的关头，他必须要做，哪怕拼上性命。  
  
  
他左眼的双勾玉变成了万花筒，如镰刀利刃，全身所有的力量以及查克拉都汇聚到这双眼睛，鲜红的液体从眼眶那溢出顺着脸颊流下。  
  
  
“神威！”  
  
  
他的身影随之从空间消失，顷刻之间，他的人便已出现在遍布残垣飞沙的战场之上。他知道那个人已经感知到他了——他们的视线在空中交汇。  
  
  
左眼的视线已是极为模糊，剧烈的疼痛像是这眼珠要从眼眶中挤出来，但卡卡西的面容仍保持一贯的冷静，只从那像白蜡一样的嘴唇能猜测到他此刻忍受的痛苦，但他一刻也没有停，在那短暂的，几微秒的对视后，他便动了，身影像是疾驰的猎鹰，空中只能看到残影。  
  
  
带土看着那个熟悉的身影，看到他冲着自己的方向过来，没做任何防备，他只是牢牢地盯着那个方向，连呼吸都变得平静。  
  
  
——他知道卡卡西能够出来。  
  
  
——他知道卡卡西想要他的命。  
  
  
即使现在他已经拥有了对方望尘莫及的力量，但是…他仍然在意这个人，甚至在对视的那一刻，他的心脏狠狠地悸动了一下。  
  
  
在这月之眼到来、在这世界沉睡之前最后的时间，这个拥有他另外的一只眼睛，背负着他的承诺但又亲手毁掉的人，是他与这个世界最后的联系。  
  
  
他无悲无喜的脸上终于露出一丝迷茫，喃喃自语道：“我究竟，在期待什么？”  
  
  
卡卡西听见身后鸣人的声音，但他的动作并未停下，风呼呼地刮过耳边，左眼处流下的血已经开始干涸。直到接近术的发动范围，他才停下，对着那个浮在半空的身影，沉默只有一瞬，风猎猎的刮着，但两人都背都挺得笔直，坚毅的如同扎根地底的大树的躯干。  
  
  
——他们都已了解对方的决意。  
  
  
卡卡西缓缓闭上他的右眼，透过那视力已低到极限的左眼，整个世界模糊的只剩下那人的身影。  
  
  
他干裂发枯的嘴唇动了动，使出第二次，也是最后一次的神威。  
  
  
身体开始出现漩涡状的纹路，整个右臂被空气扭绞，带土的眼神终于变了变，电光火石之间，他便出现在了卡卡西的面前，两人挨得如此之近，几乎紧密的贴合在一起。  
  
  
神威并没有停止，他的右半边身体已经出现撕裂的纹网，但他仍显得不疾不徐，甚至连语气都毫无起伏。  
  
  
“卡卡西，你以为凭这招就能取我性命吗？”那平淡的声音，甚至带着丝若有若无的讥讽。  
  
  
卡卡西看着眼前已经成为十尾人柱力，堪比六道在世的带土，没有一丝慌乱。他慢慢地向前挪了一小步，两人之间没有任何的距离了，感受到对方呼吸一乱，他的嘴角些微地向上扬起，他凑在对方耳边轻轻地呢喃了一句，柔和的像是山谷的清风。  
  
  
“我本就没有这样的打算。”  
  
  
在说完这句之后，卡卡西便在对方惊愕的目光中用力抱住了他，两人的身上都出现螺旋状的吸纹，像是锐利的刀子剐在肉上，神威巨大的力量足以能将人撕裂。带土下意识地也抱紧卡卡西，黑色玉质变成球状包裹住两人。  
  
  
“卡卡西老师！”  
  
  
一切都发生的太快了，等鸣人注意到这边的情况，铲除掉那些挡路的树枝赶到后，还是迟了一步——两人已卷入了空间的漩涡之中。  
  
  
佐助随后赶到，他走到鸣人旁边，与对方并肩而战，他不像鸣人那样紧张，神情反而有些放松。  
  
  
“那家伙就留给卡卡西对付，我们专心砍倒那棵树，时间不多了。”  
  
  
“可——”鸣人拧着眉道：“我刚才就感受到了，卡卡西老师的查克拉所剩无几了，他一个人对付带土根本就不——”  
  
  
佐助打断他，声音沉着：“他俩之间不能只用实力来衡量，谁输谁赢还是未知数。”  
  
  
“不只靠实力…那靠什么？”鸣人眉毛仍然没有舒展。  
  
  
“佐助你说清楚啊——！”  
  
  
但还未等他说完， 对方已经开启须佐能乎，往神树的树根那个方向疾驰，鸣人仍有些担忧的看了眼卡卡西和带土消失的地方，然后才咬了咬唇，跟在佐助身后。  
  
  
广阔荒凉的土地上，神树的花苞独自对着月亮，绽放在即。  
  
  
还有一分钟。  
  
  
chapter3  
  
  
仍然是刚才那个地方，空寂的、黑暗而阴冷的空间里，没有风但是却能感受到一丝入骨的冷意。  
  
  
当两人跌落在地之时，卡卡西动作迅速而果决，从掏出手里剑到用利刃搁到带土脖子那只在瞬息之间，他的眉毛拧在一起，额头有些汗水。  
  
  
“哈哈哈哈。”  
  
  
笑声在整个空间里回荡，带土的眼睛里掩饰不住嘲讽：“你以为凭一个手里剑就能杀得了我，我还以为你至少你会用上你的得意技。”  
  
  
他故意倾下身，让那锋利的刃部刺进他的脖颈，卡卡西的手向后缩了一下。  
  
  
“你不是要杀我吗？又为什么下不了手？”  
  
  
卡卡西看着带土，眼睛里有些说不清道不明的意味，最终他缓缓地将手里剑收了起来。  
  
  
“我知道我杀不了你。”  
  
  
“所以你想拖延点时间？”  
  
  
“如果你想走的话，我恐怕拖延不了几秒。”  
  
  
“哦？”  
  
  
两人你来我往，眼神里都有不加掩饰的警惕。  
  
  
卡卡西注视着带土的双眼，声音沉重而缓慢，如同有规律的鼓锤的敲击。  
  
  
“带土，你无论如何也要走到这一步吗？”  
  
  
“收回你那一套吧！”带土眼神里带着些厌恶，他的语气也变得强硬：“不要试图用鸣人来动摇我，那可笑的信念与意志，它能让死去的人复活？还是说能够消除这忍界漫延的仇恨？”  
  
  
“你们总试图去相信那些虚伪的东西，认为那能带来力量，可笑至极。”  
  
  
看着他压抑不住的疯狂但又绝望的眼神，卡卡西心里有些发苦，他的眼神颤动了一下：“如果我能保护好琳，你是不是就不会变成这样。”  
  
  
带土抬起头，他的眼神流露出一丝冷厉和与此矛盾的柔和：“琳是我生命中唯一的光。”  
  
  
卡卡西低了低头，手指攥紧。  
  
  
“我说过你不必感到愧疚，在即将到来的月之眼的世界里，所有的人都活着，那里没有死亡，也无需辩解。”  
  
  
“但那并非真实，只是一个幻术。”  
  
  
“这样就够了。当所有人陷入同一个幻术之时，我们将迎来一个崭新的世界，一个和平的、没有纷争的美满世界。”  
  
  
“你不是神，带土。”  
  
  
“我在做神应该做的事。”  
  
  
“那样虚假的幸福又有什么意义。”  
  
  
“在现实世界，你甚至连虚假的幸福都得不到。”  
  
  
“我不需要。”  
  
  
带土直起身子，背脊挺的笔直，他冷笑着道：“你以为你不需要。”  
  
  
“看看你，卡卡西——”他此刻仿佛悲悯天下的神祗一般，循循道：“你的父亲被村子里的人逼死，你的同伴在你面前死亡，你救不了你的朋友、你的学生、你的老师，甚至于这十八年你心心念念的英雄也背叛了你。你可不可怜？”  
  
  
卡卡西身子僵硬了一瞬，他毫不躲闪的直视着带土的目光说：“除你之外的任何人一个人对我说这番话我或许会动摇，但唯有你，带土——”  
  
  
“你说这番话，只会让我更加可怜你。”  
  
  
“可怜我?不要本末倒置了。”带土的声音愈加的冰冷：“我现在可以轻而易举的杀死你，甚至不用动一根手指。”  
  
  
“你随时可以杀掉我，不过你能做到的话，何必拖十八年之久。”卡卡西冷静的反问道，在带土微微闪动的眼神下，他接着道：“即使我经历过再多的死亡，没能挽回一切，但我这一生并非毫无意义，即便到最后一刻，我仍然和同伴们并肩作战。可是你呢带土，众叛亲离…你身边有一个你能信任的人吗？这些年你带着面具，扮演着他人，甚至连自己都迷失了，你还剩下什么？你那滑稽的，自导自演的美梦——”  
  
  
“不要再说了！”那声音带着愤怒，像是暴雨时的雷鸣。  
  
  
“你不过是自私自利罢了，为了自己的私心，而杀害了那么多无辜的人，甚至你的老师和族人。”  
  
  
“他们会在月之眼的世界复活。”  
  
  
“借口。”  
  
  
卡卡西毫不留情的打断他：“只是因为接受不了琳的死亡，便否定整个现实世界，你自欺欺人还要到什么时候。”  
  
  
“哪怕在月之眼的世界里，琳也不会原谅你，因为你做错了。”  
  
  
带土呼吸由刚才的急促逐渐变得平静下来，他的周身聚集起黑色的尾兽玉，声音毫无起伏地道：“无论你怎么是说，我也不会改变，哪怕琳恨我，我也要让创造一个她活着的世界。”  
  
  
“何况，一开始我便不打算见琳了，琳喜欢你，在那个世界，她会和你幸福的生活在一起。”  
  
  
卡卡西捂住臂膀处不断渗血的伤口，向前迈了一步，带土下意识的往后退了退。  
  
  
“那你又知道我喜欢谁吗？”  
  
  
空间里，他低沉而沙哑的声音回荡。  
  
  
chapter4  
  
  
卡卡西又向前走了一步，这次带土没动，他只是用眼睛冷冰冰的打量着对方，他试图开口讥讽，嘲笑对方此刻的狼狈——你这是在拖延吗？靠这种招数…卡卡西。  
  
  
——我对你的回答没有一点兴趣。  
  
  
——你怎样，与我毫无关系。  
  
  
但他只是沉默，原本聚集在他周围的尾兽玉却悄然消失，他一动不动的站在那，看着对方一步步朝他靠近，越来越近，直到卡卡西那被血浸湿了的衣服贴在他的身上…他能感受到那个温度。  
  
  
连呼吸的变化都能清晰的听见，连对方一丝一毫的颤动都能感受到。不，似乎比这还要更近一些，那伤口裂开的声音、头发缠绕摩擦在一起的声音、泥土混合着血液的腥味、贴合在一起的皮肤之下脉搏的鼓动… …这一切都源源不断的传入他的大脑，侵占着他的思考空间，直到整个脑海里都被对方的信息填满，再无暇多顾。  
  
  
他的心跳变得缓慢，一拍一拍，慢得好比岩顶石乳向下滴淌的水滴，浑身的肌肉僵硬而紧绷，尤其在被对方触碰到地方。  
  
  
… …他在等，等那个答案。  
  
  
卡卡西用一只手臂搭在对方的肩上，他的手臂微微一弯，从侧面看，带土整个人都被他搂合在了怀中。他的头稍稍低垂，整张脸都置于阴影之下，面罩掩盖住了他的神情，让他看上去像一座冰冷料峭的雕塑。他的嘴唇几乎没动，但低沉的声音却在空间里清晰可闻，像是两人旁若无人的私语，又像是一句简单随意的开场白。  
  
  
“带土，你想知道琳死时的感受吗…我是怎样…亲手杀掉她的——”  
  
  
那轻柔的，温和的，风淡云轻的声音和语气，在一瞬间便让带土的瞳孔猛烈地皱缩，他紧握成拳的双手在颤抖，他的表情不再平静，愤怒让他的脸显得森冷而狞然。  
  
  
但他的声音却毫无起伏，冷静到让人觉得刚才的愤怒只是错觉，他没有被任何言语所动摇激怒，他对一切都无动于衷。  
  
  
“我亲眼看见你杀了琳，你沾满她鲜血的手臂，还有她痛苦的模样。”  
  
  
“——但是卡卡西，不要以为现在你说这些就能让我认清什么，对我而言，死掉的琳也只是赝品罢了。”  
  
  
卡卡西像是没有听到他言之凿凿的争辩一样，他的手臂之上，闪过青蓝色的电光。  
  
  
“琳死得很痛苦… …应该很疼，被这能切断雷电的千鸟穿胸而过，连心脏都被捅穿，那种痛苦，一定让人——”  
  
  
带土的指甲刺入了自己的掌心，他浑身的血液像是被一瞬间冻僵，抑制不住的杀气迸发出来，他掐住了卡卡西的脖颈，打断了他接下来的话。能听见骨头磨嘎的声音，那脆弱的地方，只要稍稍用力，便能致人死地，只要他的手用一些力。  
  
  
卡卡西原本惨白的脸因为闭气而泛红，他的眼睛半阖着，一只手有气无力的低垂着，另一只手臂上电光如同清冽的水波缠绕。  
  
  
“你现在又还能做什么？”带土的声音带着他惯有的嘲讽，那冷淡的语气因为适才的愤怒而带有危险的杀意。  
  
  
“你的雷切，你以为还有机会对我出手吗？”他指得是眼下的局面，卡卡西的命掌握在他的手中，他只需要一个简单的动作，便能在瞬息之间了解对方的性命，但他手上的力道却松了松。  
  
  
而即便受制于人，卡卡西眼神却没有一丝波澜，他似乎在微笑，只是隔着面罩谁也看不清，只能通过那模糊而暧昧的声音，捕捉到那一闪而过的愉悦，像是当年恶作剧得逞的小鬼，像是他第一次伸手向带土要礼物的捉弄，他说——  
  
  
“不是对你出手。”  
  
  
在话音刚刚落地的一刹那，右手上呼啸作闪的雷电便如同无数把泛着青光的刀刃，齐齐的切向地面，轰隆隆的声音在耳边炸响，脚下的石基吱嘎断裂。  
  
  
“你想做什——”  
  
  
带土的话还没说完，卡卡西便一把抱住了他，那力道极大，手臂像是铁石钢索一般，将他整个箍住，两人没有丝毫的缝隙，风的声音被甩到了后面——  
  
  
下坠。  
  
  
急速的坠落，那远比树叶凋零要来的决然而迅烈。  
  
  
一切只在瞬息，在那几秒的空白，但带土却动弹不得… …所有的意识似乎在那一时刻被攫取，他整个人被拥在卡卡西的怀里，直到那已避无可避的最后，他才察觉对方意图，他的眼神变得慌乱，他的胸口像是被那一阵痛苦撕裂了一般，里面有个带防风镜的小男孩，眼眶泛红——来不及了。  
  
  
那坠落的地方，那拔地而起獠牙般的尖石，似锐利的剑锋，像是千鸟的流光。  
  
  
那是卡卡西为自己准备的死亡。  
  
  
——你知道死亡的痛苦吗？应该很疼，被这能切断雷电的千鸟穿胸而过，连心脏都被捅穿，那种痛苦，一定让人… …  
  
  
刻骨铭心。  
  
  
连一秒都不用，那锐利的石锋如死神的黑镰，穿过皮肤骨骼和内脏 ，当胸而刺。  
  
  
没有人比带土更清楚死亡。冰冷，寂静，黑暗… 那是冬日夜晚的寒潭，冷入骨髓，听不到一点声响，抓不住一片浮木。  
  
  
而卡卡西，此刻正在他的身下，尖锐的石峰穿过卡卡西的胸腔刺入他的体内，他们面对着面，挨得很近很近，温热的鲜血混合在一起，分不清彼此，而唯有那份痛苦是共同的。  
  
  
他不会死，但卡卡西会。  
  
  
带土浑身都开始发颤，他不像是那个藐视天下的十尾人柱力，反倒像是当年那个胆小鬼，他不敢去想，卡卡西是不是已经没有了呼吸。  
  
  
身下那人胸膛微弱的，几乎不可察觉的起伏让他呼吸变得急促起来，他沾着血和沙的手颤巍巍地伸到卡卡西的脸上。  
  
  
卡卡西缓缓睁开了眼睛，他眼前一片模糊，只能看到那只手在轻轻摇晃着自己，身体的疼痛抽走他全身的力气，但那份疼痛却令人无比的安心，他笑了笑，喉咙里的血沿着嘴角流出，他能感受到死亡的临近，那由远及近的脚步，嗒嗒嗒，像是精确的钟表。  
  
  
带土的手很暖，触碰在他脸上时，逐渐开始变凉的身体似乎也温暖起来，这让他想起了某个午日在树上休憩，阳光透过树叶的缝隙照到他身上，也是这样，柔柔暖暖的。  
  
  
人临死之前，一生会像走马灯一样回放，但卡卡西却不想回忆那些过去，他只是感受着这一刻。  
  
  
这恐怕是死亡对于他最后的意义——  
  
  
他们从未像此刻这样靠近过。  
  
  
卡卡西的手动了一下，像是耗尽了浑身的气力那般慢慢地举起，手指擦过带土的脸颊，带土不敢动，他努力的让自己混乱的心跳也平静下来，怕惊吵到对方。  
  
  
他听见那微弱的，沙哑的声音，就在他的耳边，几乎只有一个口型，但他听见了——  
  
  
“我喜欢的那个人… …”  
  
  
“…曾经是个英雄。”  
  
  
那个戴着防风镜的男孩又在哭了，带土双目赤红，那个胆小鬼，哭包，那么懦弱无能，谁都救不了，他们不一样，他是十尾人柱力，他拥有六道的力量，无所不能。  
  
  
他还有十尾的神树，马上就要开花了，月之眼的世界里所有人都能幸福，死去的人能够活过来。  
  
  
不过是赝品罢了。  
  
  
不过是一个废物罢了。  
  
  
他看见卡卡西笑了，为什么还能笑得出来…  
  
  
那个戴防风镜的男孩从他身体里走了出去，他牵住了卡卡西的手。  
  
  
“这双眼睛…再也无法… …替他……”  
  
  
那抚摸着带土眼睛的手缓缓的垂了下去，风的声音也停歇了，整个空间里，只剩下寂静。  
  
  
外面，月光仿佛带着血色，照耀在那直插云霄的花苞之上。  
  
  
END


End file.
